


Lemon Juice

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blam Dalton!AU. Because who says Sam didn’t go to Dalton before McKinley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Juice

"Dude, you have to help me," Sam says, throwing Blaine’s door open without bothering to knock. Blaine’s used to it and doesn’t mind, barely looking up from his homework as he lifts his arm in a wave.

"What’s up?" Blaine asks, hunched over and sitting cross-legged on his bed, thumb running over the words in his history book.

Sam flops on Blaine’s bed stomach first and pushes Blaine’s textbooks off to the side. “It’s serious,” Sam insists and Blaine finally looks up. “It’s about girls.”

Blaine smiles at his best friend. “You realize that’s not really my department, right?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Duh. But the dance with the Crawford girls is tomorrow and I need your help,” Sam begs, rolling onto his back until his cheek is resting against Blaine’s bent knee. “I have to impress the ladies,” he says, winking as Blaine laughs.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Blaine asks. He’s not sure how he can help Sam, but he’ll at least try.

"I want to dye my hair!" Sam says excitedly, as if it’s the best idea he’s ever had.

Blaine eyes his hair skeptically. “What color?”

"More blonde," Sam says, rolling over until his arms are hanging from the bed and digs through his backpack. He finally pulls out a box and tosses it at Blaine. "The girls won’t be able to resist me."

Blaine reads the box of hair dye. “You’re sure?”

"Absolutely," Sam says, his smile wide as he stares at Blaine expectantly.

"Okay, let’s do it," Blaine says and Sam whoops loudly.

//

They move over to Sam’s dorm room because it’s closer to the bathrooms. It’s Friday night and most of the boys are out or home for the weekend, so they have to entire bathroom to himself.

Blaine turns the faucet to the sink on, fiddling with the knobs until the water is warm. He steps back and gestures for Sam to move over to the sink. “Stick your head under.”

Sam smiles. It takes him a few tries to fit his head under the running water, coughing a bit when swallows some by accident. “Am I done yet?” He asks, turning his head in Blaine’s direction, even though his eyes are closed.

"You’re good," Blaine says, reaching across Sam’s shoulder to turn the water off. Sam whips his hair back — covering the mirror, the sink, and Blaine with water.

"Sorry, bro," Sam laughs as Blaine throws the towel at Sam’s face.

"Sure you are," Blaine mumbles, but he’s smiling as he reaches up and throws an arm over Sam’s shoulder. "So who are we going for here? David Beckham? Ryan Gossling?" Blaine asks as they cross the hall.

"Just don’t make me look like that evil kid from Harry Potter," Sam says seriously.

Sam sits in his computer chair and rolls backwards until he’s in the center of the room and wraps the towel around his shoulder. He runs a hand through his wet hair and calls over to Blaine, “Okay, let’s do this!”

"I’ve never dyed anyone’s hair before, but how hard can it be?" Blaine says, mostly to himself. He mixes the solution into the small bottle from inside the hair dye box, shaking it together. "Ready?"

"I trust you, so don’t screw my hair up," Sam jokes as Blaine squeezes the dye into his hair.

It doesn’t take long. Sam’s been growing his hair out, even though Blaine picks on him about it, but it’s still short enough that it doesn’t take much time for Blaine to cover his head.

"Okay," Blaine says, reading the back of the box. "It says to leave it on for fifteen minutes." Blaine continues to read. "Let me know if it burns. It’s not supposed to."

Sam nods. “Smells kind of funny, though.” He pauses. “And itches.”

"Is that normal?" Blaine asks.

"I don’t know, dude," Sam says, starting to get a little panicked. "Is my hair going to fall out?"

Blaine finishes reading the instructions on the box. “Maybe we should go wash it out,” he says quickly, tossing the box in the trash before Sam can read the side effects. “Just to be on the safe side.”

They hurry back across the hall, Sam turning the water on full blast and sticking his head under the sink immediately. He lets out a sigh of relief as the dye washes out of his hair.

"Can you get the back of my head?" Sam asks. "I don’t want to miss any."

"Sure," Blaine says, walking closer and running his hands through the hair on the back of Sam’s head, watching as the dye runs down the drain. Sam’s hair is soft under his fingers and Blaine bites at the inside of his cheek. "All set," Blaine says, pulling his hand back and clearing his throat.

"Thanks, Blaine," Sam says brightly, shutting the water off and using the towel from around his shoulders to dry his hair. "The Crawford Country girls won’t know what hit them."

Blaine nods as Sam picks his head up, their reflections meeting in the mirror. Sam’s smile is wide and so happy and Blaine can’t help but match it.

"Anything else I can do to help you out?" Blaine asks, holding the door open as they make their way back over to Sam’s room. "Do you need to borrow one of my ties? Since you can’t seem to stop dropping food on yours?"

"Shut up," Sam says playfully, shoving Blaine in the shoulder as they walk into his room. "My ties are fine."

"If you say so," Blaine says, smirking as he tugs his blazer off and tosses it onto Sam’s bed.

"I did actually have one other thing in mind," Sam says almost shyly, rubbing the back of his neck that’s still wet.

"Hit me," Blaine says, sitting down on Sam’s bed and stretching his legs out.

"Okay, promise not to make fun of me?" Sam asks.

"No," Blaine teases, ducking away as Sam reaches over to punch his arm. "I’m kidding, I’m kidding!" He says, putting his hands up in defeat. "You’re my best friend, you know you can tell me anything."

Sam takes a deep breath and nods once. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Blaine’s eyebrows draw together. “Okay?” Blaine asks, unsure why Sam is telling him.

"So what if one of the Crawford hotties wants to make out with me and I’m unprepared?" Sam says as if it’s the end of the world. He plops down on his bed next to Blaine.

"I don’t know," Blaine answers honestly. "I’ve never kissed anyone either."

"So that’s what I need your help with," Sam says, rolling his neck to the side to look over at Blaine. "I can’t go to the dance not knowing what I’m doing."

"And you want my help?" Blaine asks. Dalton is progressive and forward-thinking, but this still catches Blaine completely off guard.

Sam shrugs a shoulder and cracks a small smile. “You’re my best friend,” he says simply, as if that’s the only thing that matter.

Blaine shuffles closer, until their thighs are pressed together on the bed. He’s always had a crush on Sam, of course he has; his laugh, his impressions, the way he’s always quick to help and throwing a reassuring hug around Blaine’s shoulders. He doesn’t think it over for too long before he bumps their shoulders together.

"Yeah, okay," Blaine agrees, chuckling as Sam offers up his hand for a high five.

"Sweet. This is such a great idea," Sam insists. He angles himself on the bed until they’re facing each other, both of them bringing their legs up onto the bed and tucking their ankles under their knees.

Sam’s eyes flick down just once before he leans forward at the same time as Blaine, their lips barely brushing before their foreheads knock together.

"Ow," Blaine says, bringing his hand up to rub across his forehead. "I guess it’s a good thing we’re doing this," he says, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam just rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’m going to move first,” he says, his fingers itching at his uniform pants. “Ready?”

Blaine nods.

Sam tries again and this time their lips meet, their foreheads a few inches apart. Their lips stay closed, but Sam presses closer, pushing their lips together harder, and Blaine’s breath comes quickly out of his nose. They’re both a little shy and Blaine’s hands fumble at his sides, unsure where to put them, before gripping on Sam’s upper arms. Sam’s taken up going to the Dalton gyms after class and Blaine can feel the newly formed muscles.

Sam pulls back first and his eyes flutter open. Blaine licks his lips and holds his breath, watching Sam closely, his heart beating quickly in his chest. Sam’s face stays blank for a few agonizing seconds, before breaking out into the largest smile Blaine has ever seen.

"I don’t think I need to go to that dance after all," Sam says, closing his eyes and leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
